Naruto's Dream
by KitsunexNaruto
Summary: Naruto has had the same dream over and over again, why is he dreaming about her? Slight KakaIru Lime. You can tell I suck at summaries! Better than it sounds!
1. The dream

**Blah **Normal

_Blah _Naruto's Dream

_**Blah **_Kyuubi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... There I said it... ¬¬

**Dreams Sometimes Do Come True/Naruto's Dream**

**Twisting and turning, sweat shimmers on his forehead, Naruto bolts up sharply and suddenly from his slumber. Eyes wide and breathing heavily, he lies back down and rests his head back onto his pillow. Panting and waiting for his breath to steady he remembers for many nights he has had that same dream. **

"**Why am I dreaming of her like that?" he asked to no one in particular, wiping his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand.**

"**I don't understand why…" he closed his eyes and began to think; he replayed his dream from beginning to end.**

_Naruto crouches behind a bush, peeping through the leaves. He spies a figure approaching the waterfall; it was Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata lifts up her top and begins to undress, Naruto's eyes widen at her slim body. He felt his cheeks grow hot._

"_Why does she hide all that underneath her clothes?" he whispered to himself._

_He finally realises that she is in a bikini and she wades slowly into a nearby lake with a waterfall. Naruto felt his trousers tighten as he watches the water slowly glide over her pale and curved body. He noticed his breathing had become heavier as she ran her hands through her hair then down her neck then over her chest and stomach. Naruto's hands twitch at his sides, as he imagines he is the one touching._

_He began to wonder if she was doing this on purpose as if she knew he was there. Naruto tried to get closer without getting caught; unfortunately he stepped on a twig making Hinata wary of his presence. Hinata opened her eyes and they immediately fell on bright blue ones. A mighty bright blush appeared at her cheeks, as Naruto's grew even deeper. Naruto stood up and rubbed the back of his head, completely and utterly embarrassed. Hinata didn't seem to mind as she asked him to come nearer. As Naruto stood by the lakeside, Hinata waded out of the waterfall. She then eyed the huge bulge in his trousers, which made her blush even deeper. Naruto cleared his throat, and sat down on the grass. Hinata waded out of the water and sat down beside him. She giggled when she heard him gulp as she leant nearer to him. He strained his eyes on her face as much as possible just to stop his eyes from wandering._

"_Don't be afraid Naruto-kun. I won't hurt you… I could never hurt you…" she whispered seductively into his ear making him shiver._

"_I-I'm not afraid…" Hinata smiled warmly and placed her hand on his cheek. Her touch made him blush deeper if it was even possible. Her fingers glided down from his cheek to his lips, her fingers paused to feel their softness. She followed her eyes wherever here hands followed to. His nape hairs prickled as she skimmed over his throat, down to his collarbone, down on to his muscular chest. She paused on his heart, he realized it was beating so hard she could probably feel it. His breathing was heavy. A smile appeared to her face, as Naruto watched her._

"_I-I'm afraid it's too late now, Naruto-kun…" Hinata told him. Naruto nodded as he agreed, he could not hide what his body had expressed. Hinata leant forward even closer; Naruto froze completely. He could feel her breath on his top lip. Naruto gulped and closed his eyes tightly, waiting for her lips to touch. The gap between their lips was gone as Hinata gently brushed her lips against his, ever so softly. The kiss didn't last a second as Hinata then pulled away, both of them opening their eyes._

_Naruto stared into her pearly white eyes for an explanation, but then it clicked._

_Hinata looked into his eyes and finally said the very words she had been dying to tell him, "I-I l-love you, Naruto-kun…" she whispered._

**Naruto opened his eyes at that point, staring at the ceiling.**

"**So that's why she always blushes around me… but now that I know, I still don't get why I dream about her… maybe if I tried to remember more of my dream maybe I would understand more." He closed his eyes and began to think again.**

_Naruto smiled his trademark foxy grin at her. He placed a hand on her cheek and brought her closer. Naruto closed the gap and pressed his lips to hers. Hinata moaned as Naruto's tongue entered her mouth, exploring and caressing her own. Subconsciously, Hinata's hand glided lower and Naruto let out a small moan as her hand glided passed his stomach. Naruto forced himself to stop the kiss. Both of them breathing heavily, Naruto lost control and started kissing and nipping at her neck. Hinata gasped in pleasure and he placed the right amount of pressure in the right spots._

'_Perhaps training with Ero-sennin really paid off.' Naruto thought to himself as he let his hands travel across her stomach and finally landing on her thighs, which made her shiver in anticipation. Naruto leant forward and pushed Hinata gently to the ground still kissing up and down her neck. Hinata's hands found themselves intertwined within his hair. Naruto moaned as her hands massaged his scalp. Her moans only aroused him more and he began to trail his kisses further down to her collarbone._

"_Naruto…" Hinata moaned into his ear, pushing his head closer towards her skin._

"_Please Naruto make me yours and only yours I shall be…" His only answer was a growl as he bucked his hips into hers, making her gasp in delight. He trailed his kisses down to her wonderful bosom, sucking and gently nipping at her hardened peaks. He could hear_

**Naruto sat up in bed, sweaty yet again and heavily breathing.  
"Damn. I gotta stop doing this I don't want to end like Ero-sennin..." Naruto said to himself as he wiped the blood from his nose, plus trying to calm his lower region down.**

"_**Sorry Kit, but it looks like you have become some-what like the perverted old git." **_**Kyuubi joked as he chuckled, watching Naruto's dream from inside Naruto's head.**

"**Grr go away you big fluff ball, you're not helping anyway..."**

"_**I never said I was, 'dobe'. Maybe you should talk with this vixen tomorrow, and make her yours..."**_

"**Leave me alone!" And with that he blocked Kyuubi from his thoughts, thinking to himself for a bit, he stares at his bedroom door. Naruto smiled to himself.  
"Maybe I will talk to her tomorrow... take her out for a date, a walk in the park..."  
Naruto then nodded off to sleep.**

**Naruto woke up, finding his pillow covered in spots of red, he chuckled at what he saw. Moments later he was out of his apartment, locking his door behind him. 'May I should look for Hinata, and see if she wants to have some ramen with me... Yeah! It's not like she'll say no...she's way too nice!'**

**About an hour later, Hinata was practicing her Juuken and trying different combos. She began to hit her wooden target, rapidly and quickly. Chips and pieces of wood were frantically flying it as Hinata kept on jabbing. After a few seconds the target starts to cack down the middle, Hinata then gave her final strike,**

"**8 Trigrams! 256 palms!" she shouted as she brought her final palm of fury down on to her target, splitting it completely in two. Hinata panted and fell on her butt trying to catch her breath. Hinata thought to herself as she tried to steady her heartbeat,**

'**I'll never catch up to Naruto-kun at this rate; I need to train harder,"**

**Just before she could stand she heard her name being called by a voice she knew all to well. **

"**Oi Hinata! You finished training yet?" At hearing his voice a blush appeared to her cheeks and she started to point her fingers together in front of her. 'Naruto-kun? Why is he here?'**

"**Hey Hina-chan I was wondering if you had finished training and if you wanted to have some ramen with me? That is if you want to…"**

**"I'll b-be h-happy to!" he heard her reply and grinned, grabbed her hand then started to pull her towards Ichiraku's Ramen. There, they had a lovely evening.**

**Hope you enjoyed it...  
I know I did XD**

**Naruto: READ AND REVIEW BELIEVE IT!!**


	2. The Unpleasant Surprise

Maybe I should carry it one, it did seem a little short and felt there should be …maybe a bit more? So…why not?

Here's Chappy 2! Enjoy!

--

The night was crisp and cool; people scurrying around get home before it got too late. The moon was full, and hardly a cloud in the sky, showing bright sparkly stars; nice and romantic for a date that a certain knucklehead ninja had with the Hyuuga heir. Where else would you find these two?

Ichiraku's Ramen Stand of course!

After entering they sat down just as they heard a voice,

"Naruto-nii-san! I haven't seen you in in a while? How long was it? 2 and half years?"

Naruto looked up to see a very attractive young woman, just a few years older than him. He smiled.

"Konnichiwa Ayame-nee-chan, it's been a while hasn't it?" Naruto said as his smile turned into a foxy grin that meant he was hungry.

"Miso Ramen for me Nee-chan, 'Nata what would you like?" he said as he finally turned towards Hinata after his said sentence. Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and blushed at the fact he called her "'Nata". Not to keep them waiting, she just said,

"Ch-chicken, please…"

--

After a nice meal, Naruto paid for the both of them and they began to walk around, engrossed in their conversation. After a while they found themselves in front of the Hyuuga Compound. Their conversation had died very suddenly as they stared at the walls of the miserable place.

"Um…Naruto-kun? I-I think I-I should go in now, th-thank you for the Ramen…it was nice to spend time with you-" Hinata's hands clamped over her mouth to stop herself, but it was too late, she had already said it.

Naruto smiled.

"I'm glad Hina-chan. Ano… Hina-chan… I was wondering…well hoping actually…I-if you would like to be my girlfriend? I mean its okay if you don't want to or like me ba-" Naruto was cut off when he found his lips were accompanied by someone else's, Hinata's to be exact. Naruto closed his eyes and let the kiss take him. He had planned this to happen, with the last part of the sentence having to make him fake ignorance; knowing she would crack one way or another. And it had worked.

After a few minutes Naruto gently broke the kiss.

"I take that as a yes then?" Naruto grinned playfully.

Hinata just blushed shyly, a small smile on her face. Naruto then turned around to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hina-chan, Ja Ne!" and with that he left and broke into a jog. Hinata sighed and went inside her house; never has felt that her dreams were finally coming true for her. Neji treated her with respect, not as a main branch but as a family member, almost like a sister to him. And her father began treating like she was his daughter again thus making her even more happy.

--

Naruto jogged towards Iruka's apartment knowing that they hadn't spoken since Naruto left for 2 and a half years ago. Naruto ran all the way to Iruka's apartment, not once stopping up the stairs till he got to the top. Almost collapsing, made it to Iruka's door. Panting and sweating, Naruto stopped for a few minutes to catch his breath. After a while, when Naruto calmed down, he knocked on Iruka's door. But there was no answer.

'Strange…' Naruto thought as his eyebrows knotted in thought.

Knowing that Iruka never locked his door when he was in, Naruto opened the door and walked in.

The one thing that Naruto picked up with his newly sensitive ears was moaning. A male moaning.

Curious as Naruto is, he walked to the room where the moaning was coming from. Iruka's Bedroom.

Naruto peeked through the gap of the door and was totally baffled at what he just witnessed.

--

Two…that's right TWO of his former sensei's were making out on Iruka's bed. He watched as Kakashi began nipping at a half naked Iruka's neck, causing a blush to appear at his scarred nosed sensei's cheeks.

Iruka moaned and nibbled on Kakashi's ear, making him shudder with delight. Iruka slowly opened his eyes and his eyes fell on the door, thus catching a glimpse of orange, then finally a figure.

"GAH! N-NARUTO?!" Iruka shouted utterly embarrassed. Kakashi stopped his actions immediately and pulled up his mask lightning fast before he looked over at Naruto, sending a death glare his way.

"Naruto…" Kakashi growled in a deathly tone.

Naruto just pegged it out of the there with a half dressed, masked former sensei after him.

"NARUTO YOU NEVER SAW THAT YOU HEAR ME!!"

--

MWAHAHAHA I bet you didnt expct that did ya!

LMFAO


	3. The Real Dream

Okay after my writer's block finally subsided, I figured I should make a new chapter…and mainly cause every keeps asking me to write another one…with much naruhina lemoniness *perverted giggle*…when it comes… :P

Naruto: *perverted giggle*

Me: *rolls eyes* Jiraiya really did rub off on you!

Naruto: …huh?

Me: Nothing! Just say the your line alright!

Naruto: Okay! ~kitsunexnaruto doesn't own me or any of my friends!

Me: sadly *sad face*

Here it is:

Naruto ran swiftly back to his apartment as fast as he could. Why on earth did he have to witness that! He didn't hate gays, but it was just…

He shuddered. Turning quickly into an alley way and running up on of the walls, jumping from roof to roof he speedily made it.

He unlocked his door and ran in quickly, whilst locking it from the inside. He slowed down his frantic heart and closed his eyes. Shit he was in deep trouble if Kakashi found him.

"There you are." Came a cold voice from his kitchen. Naruto yelped and jumped at the tone. Oh shit. He gulped and turned his head towards the speaker. Oh Fuck. Yes, it was Kakashi.

"Naruto?" Kakashi's voice was eerily calm. Naruto grinned awkwardly.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei. Hehehe…. How are you?" Kakashi's eyes hardened their gaze at Naruto

"I-I can keep quiet about what happened if that's what you wish." Naruto by now was shaking with nervousness.

Kakashi kept a harsh gaze at Naruto, locking their eyes. Kakashi smiled suddenly behind his mask scaring Naruto.

"Good! Nice to know that Naruto!" After that was said he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto collapsed onto the floor with exhaustion coating his body. He picked himself up with the aid of the couch arm that was conveniently placed in front of him, and made his way to his bedroom. Man he was tired.

_Hinata._

Naruto smiled tiredly as he remembered the day he had with Hinata. His girlfriend. He sighed and changed for bed. Placing his sleeping hat on his head, Naruto then collapsed on to his bed and fell right to sleep, smiling into his pillow.

_Her breath hitched at his administrations. Naruto grinned and ran his tongue over the middle of her breasts slowly. Hinata's pants became more prominent as their hips began to grind against one another. Naruto lifted his head and looked into her pleasured stricken face. Hinata opened her eyes and smiled up at him._

"_I'm ready, Naruto-kun." She said with so much love, without panting._

_Naruto looked at her in uncertainty._

"_You sure?" She nodded._

"_Please Naruto, I love you. I want you to take me."_

_Naruto smiled. He leaned down and kissed her with lust, passion and love. Slipping his penis into her virginal opening, he sighed in pleasure at the heat but avoided slamming in. Hinata's face twisted in discomfort._

"_Naruto-kun! Please just do it quickly!" She cried at him. Doing as he was told, he pushed all the way in and kissed Hinata. Hinata cried out into his mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks. The pain was unbearable._

_Naruto kissed away her tears and cradled her until she was ready for him to move. It was hard for him as he was in total bliss. The warmth, the tightness. He was in heaven. Yet he felt so guilty. His poor precious Hinata was hurting because of him. So he waited. That he could do for her._

_Hinata parted from his lips, sniffing. She looked to where they were joined and experimentally rolled her hips against his, cause him to hiss in pleasure. She didn't hurt anymore._

"_Okay, Naruto-kun. You can move." She said with certainness. Naruto slowly began to move his hips in a slow rhythm._

_Hinata moaned loudly, clutching at his blonde locks. She moved her legs, wrapping them around his waist, pushing him closer and deeper into her._

"_Faster! PLEASE PLEASE BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Naruto opened up his eyes and glared at his alarm clock. 7:25 it read. Yawning, Naruto reached over and turned his clock off and stretched. Dragging his ass out of bed, he groggily stood up, only to be very aware of a certain part of his body. Naruto's eyes widened and looked down. Shit. Tent. Sighing he walked to his bathroom and stripped. Closing the door and locking it, he sat himself on the toilet. Naruto looked at his friend and sighed once again. He gripped his appendage and began stroking. His eyes closed in pleasure and moaned aloud. His pumping began getting faster and faster. His body began tensing up; the spring in his stomach began coiling. Almost there! Naruto panted shamelessly.

"Yes…Hi-HINATA!" He climaxed and came all over himself. He basked in the moment of his orgasm and waited for his breathing to calm.

Not waiting long, Naruto then hopped into the shower.

After his shower Naruto got dressed and made himself some toast. Just as he was about to take a bite there was a knock at his door. Grumbling, Naruto stood and went to answer his door.

"Yeah, wha- Hinata-chan!" Naruto stumbled over his words to see his lovely Hinata blushing at his doorstep.

"H-hello Naruto-kun." She couldn't look him in the eye; she looked disappointed for some reason.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" he could see that tears were forming in her eyes.

"Naruto-kun? What happened yesterday?"

Oh! She didn't believe that they we're going out! She thought it was a dream! Naruto smiled and stepped as side for her to come inside. She did as she was told and walked inside. After Naruto had closed the door, he wrapped his arms around her waste from behind and kissed her neck.

Hinata jumped at the sensation.

"Naruto-kun?" She said with her voice quivering.

"Am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?" Naruto smiled as he twirled her around so he could see her face. Hinata's face grew wide with a grin and leant up to kiss him. He gladly kissed back as she clung to him, with her arms around his neck. Naruto dared himself to run his tongue over her lower lip, asking for entrance. She shivered and allowed him access. They kissed passionately for a while until they ran out of breath. Hinata panted and was totally red in the face. She smiled shyly at him.

"So it was real." Naruto grinned his foxy grin and nodded.

"Of course, heeheehee!" He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Naruto-kun?" She said as she started to poke her fingers behind his head, shyly smiling up at him.

"Hmm?" He said as he leant his forehead upon hers, looking into her pearl-shaded eyes.

"I lo-…." She blushed. She tried again.

"I love you!" She said finally. Naruto smiled happily.

"And I you Hina-chan" he said as he pecked her lips with a kiss. She pulled his head down to stop him from leaving the kiss. The kiss began to get more lustful. More Passionate. Hinata began to unzip his jacket and helped him take it off. Naruto complied with Hinata's wishes. If she wanted this then he will go along with it. That is until she didn't want to or stopped later.

He stopped and looked at Hinata when he reached up for her jacket zipper. She smiled and helped him unzip it. His eyes followed the zip. After she discarded the jacket, Naruto's eyes widened and had a gigantic nosebleed. (**A/N: Everyone is commenting on it so why not add some more! LOL**)

Her body was beautiful. Even though she was still wearing a shirt, it didn't cover up the fact that she had fabulous curves. Her breasts were huge and perky. After drinking in the sight he lifted his gaze to her eyes. She was nervous. He smiled.

"Hina-hime, you're beautiful." He said as he pulled her to him and kissed her again. Hinata moaned as she was caressed with his hands. She leant into his chest, enjoying his touch. Naruto caressed her sides, rubbing his hands up and down. Experimentally he brought up his hands towards her breasts, testing his boundaries. She made movement for him to stop, only to encourage. His hand cupped her breast, making her arch up into his touch. She moaned in ecstasy. Naruto pulled from their kiss and began kissing her neck, nipping, sucking and licking at her pulse.

Hinata's voice broke out into broken moans. This encouraged Naruto to carry on his administrations. Her hips began to rub against his, causing Naruto to moan aloud.

"Hinata…" he said through gritted teeth. Hinata smiled slyly at him and nibbled on his ear.

"_I'm ready, Naruto-kun_." She said. Naruto's mind replayed the dream. Oh god.

"_You sure?_"

"_Yes Naruto, I love you, please, I want you to take me._" Oh boy!

'**Hello, Kit. You in a dream or are you actually getting some pussy tonight?'** a voice chuckled in his head. Kyuubi.

'Go away you old pervert!' Naruto retaliated.

Naruto looked at Hinata.

"Okay, but if you ever want to stop say so and I will. Alright?" He said as he still was concerned for Hinata's part.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, but I mean it. Will you take me?" Naruto smiled.

"Of course, Hina-hime" he said as he then pulled her to his room.

His room, well, wasn't exactly clean. A bit of a turn of for most people, but Hinata didn't seem to mind.

"If I knew that you were coming I would of clean up ab-" Naruto was cut off by a pair of soft pale lips and was tackled onto his bed. They bounced a few times before they settled. Their hands were everywhere on their bodies. Rubbing. Stroking. Moaning. Groaning.

Without any difficulty they were completely bare to each other. Save for Naruto's boxers. Hinata was panting, and struggling for breath but refused to stop. Her hands rested on his chest and dragged them downwards via her nails, causing Naruto to shiver and moan quietly. Her hands came in contact with the hem of his boxers. Naruto looked at her.

She smiled flirtatiously and pulled at them telling him what she wanted. He smiled and removed them. Her eyes widened at the sheer size of him. She reached her hand out and held him. The man above her sighed.

"You don't have to Hina-hime." He said whilst panting as her hand began to pump up and down on his member.

"But I want to…" she said as she tightened her grip slightly making Naruto growl.

'**Woo! You've got a keeper there! Look at that body…not bad with her hands either!'**

'_Haa… ah… ah…'_

'**Kit? …Damn she's good. She shut him up!'**

Her pumping began to fasten and his hips began bucking into her fist. His moaning got louder and quicker; she smiled at his pleasured stricken face. After a few more pumps Naruto's hand shot out and clasped hers to stop her.

"Naruto-kun?" she said worried. Had she not pleased him?

"Don't worry… you did… nothing wrong." He said panting for breath. He parted her legs and settled between them.

"You're turn." Naruto smirked sexily. Hinata blushed and tried to hide. Naruto soon stopped that and held her legs apart. Her scent grew and aroused him further. He duck his head into her shaved womanhood. Hinata arched off the bed as she felt his tongue getting to work.

"AH! N-Naruto! No! Ah!" she cried out. Naruto chuckled and carried on. Her hips bucking up against his tongue, he held her hips down.

"Naruto, please! No!…AH! NARUTO!" Hinata reached her climax and Naruto greedily drank all up all her juices.

"Delicious, Hina-hime." He smiled as he watched her body spasm from her orgasm.

He crawled back ontop of Hinata and he pressed his member up against her opening, making her shiver.

"You ready?" Naruto said. Hinata nodded and smiled.

"I trust you Naruto-kun." She said as she wrapped her legs around his waist for support.

Naruto nodded and pushed in slowly. Hinata cried out because of the pain. Naruto panicked.

"I'm sorry! Do you want me to stop?" Hinata frantically shook her head no.

"Do it quickly please!" Doing as he was told he kissed her and pushed all the way in. Hinata clung onto his hair and tightened her legs around him. Tears fell down her cheeks. Naruto kissed the tears away like in his dream and cradled her until she was ready for him to move.

"You okay?" He said panting. She nodded.

"Give me a minute," she said with her eyes tightly closed. He merely nodded and waited, kissing her neck in an apology. It took everything in him not to move his hips and slam into her.

God she was tight.

'**You can say that again!'** Kyuubi said with a lustful and evil laugh.

'DON'T YOU DARE TAKE OVER!' screamed Naruto in his head.

'**Wouldn't think about it Kit, unless you allow me. Until then I have no power. Unfortunately…' **Kyuubi said with a growl, he sounded really upset not been able to join in the fun. Ha! Take that you fur ball! Suffer from blue balls! Ha! (**A/N: Sorry lol had to be put!**)

Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head as Hinata rolled her hips upward. She did it again, testing the waters.

"Okay… move…" She said and Naruto nodded. He began a slow pace and then began to pick it up. Hinata's pants grew into moans, not from pain but from pleasure.

"Yes, right there, Naruto-kun!" She said as she began to buck her hips up, causing Naruto to growl. His pace quickened intensely, causing Hinata to scream. Naruto drove his hips deeper into hers causing him to go deeper.

Their pants and moans intensified.

"Naruto-kun… I-I-I th-think I'm gunna c-c-cum!" Hinata said panting, clinging to his shoulders.

"Me too! Ah!…" Naruto said with equal ecstasy. After a few more thrusts they came together, screaming out each other's names.

"HINATA!"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto collapsed beside her, panting, as was Hinata. Hinata looked at Naruto with love in her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." And they cuddled and fell to sleep.

They awoke around noon and both of them hopped into the shower. No shower fun as Hinata was still in pain from earlier, they just merely washed.

They left the apartment hand in hand.

2 months later

"Naruto-kun? I have something to tell you…" Hinata said as she pointed her fingers and looking at the floor.

"What is it Hinata-hime?" he said with true concern for his girlfriend.

"…I'm pregnant."

Naruto fainted.

So whatcha think? Good? Well no more chappies! That's it, kay? :)

Naruto: *nosebleed* *reads on* *faints also*

Me: *rolls eyes*

READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Meeting Hiashi

Okay! Fine! Before people have hissy fits I've done another chappy. *sighs* Man….

But I will have to admit my humour is just awesome! Ha! So fine! And yes roseoftheundead this one is for you :). And by the way I'm so thankful to those who think I'm a good writer :) *bows*.

Naruto woke up with a splitting headache, seeing Hinata above him with an amused expression.

"I thought I was the one that faints?" She said giggling. Naruto sat up, feeling dizzy.

"You're pregnant?" he asked desperately hoping it wasn't true.

"You're not happy, Naruto-kun? Don't you want this child?" she said as sadness filled her eyes.

"It's not that, Hime. It's… Neji and your Dad are gunna have my ASS!" He cried terrified, thinking of their wrath. **(A/N: Innuendo much? XD)**

"Don't be silly Naruto-kun! They won't hurt you. I know them." She said with certainty.

"You don't know what their like behind your back," he mumbled whilst dunking his head down feeling sorry for himself.

Hinata however heard what he said. She felt angry.

"Naruto!" Her sudden outburst caused Naruto to have whiplash. Naruto's eyes widened at her angry face.

"How could you say that! Father would never hurt you, nor would Neji-nii-san!" She shouted at him. Naruto panicked, having never seen Hinata like this before.

"I'm Hinata but it's true! You have no idea. As much as I love you Hime." Hinata turned her nose up at him. Naruto sighed. He stood up and wrapped his arms round Hinata.

"Well put it this way, when I come back with bruises you'll believe me."

Later that day Hinata and Naruto walked to the Hyuuga mansion to break the news to Hiashi. The whole time Naruto had been dreading the trip. Hinata held his hand full of certainty and smiled up at him.

"You'll be fine Naruto-kun!" Naruto tried to smile but it came to be more of a grimace. He was so not looking forward to this. AT ALL.

Hinata walked in the entrance and Naruto trailed behind her. Naruto sighed. He was so dead.

Hinata broke into a giggle making him lift his head up to see what was happening. Hanabi ran from inside and pounced into Hinata's arms, giving her big sister a hug.

"Wow! Nee-chan! You're home! You'll never guess what I managed to become Genin! Isn't that awesome!" Hanabi practically glowed from being so proud. Naruto smiled at the family reunion, he did take away Hinata most of the time. Whilst Hinata and Hanabi were chatting away, giggling; Neji came out from inside. Naruto smiled and nodded towards the stoic teen's way, earning a greeting back. Neji stepped towards the girls and greeted Hinata welcome.

"Neji-nii-san! It's good to see you." Hinata smiled giving a kiss to Neji's cheek.

"Likewise Hinata-sama." Neji had replied with a small smile. Neji gestured to the door.

"Your father is waiting for you as you requested." Hinata nodded her thanks and looked at Naruto. He was nervous, she could tell.

"Come Naruto, Father is waiting for us." Naruto sighed and nodded, walking towards the Hyuuga three. Hinata grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. Neji and Hanabi remained outside, Neji offered to train Hanabi to give them a bit of peace.

Getting closer to Hiashi's office, Naruto began shaking like a leaf in a heavy wind. He began to sweat and mentally began to start his will.

"Can I write my will first, Hime, before we go in?" Hinata giggled at this statement. She shook her head.

"Father doesn't like to wait, besides I won't let him touch you. I love you." She said as she then kissed him softly before turning and knocking on her father's office.

A low enter was spoken and Hinata opened the door and peeked her head in.

"Ah, Hinata. Come in." Naruto was dreading to step foot into that office but didn't have a choice as Hinata pulled him in. As Naruto stepped in he gave Hiashi a sheepish smile and bowed awkwardly. Hiashi smirked and nodded his approval.

"Now what was it you wished to talk about? Come, come, I don't have all day."

Hinata smiled and blushed lightly.

"Father? I wanted to tell you I'm pregnant. I'm so happy right now and I just wanted to tell you that you were going to expect grandchildren." Hinata spoke with such ease and Naruto paled as Hiashi looked at him stoically. Hiashi leant back into his chair and closed his eyes, as if he was thinking, taking in the information.

"Is that so?"

Naruto gulped. He was so dead.

"Well, you have my blessing, Hinata. As for you Naruto…" Naruto began to shake as Hiashi stood up.

"Y-yes, Hiashi-sama?"

Naruto hadn't expected what was going to happen.

"I do not want any of my grandchildren to be bastards! You are to marry Hinata before she gives birth. Is that clear?"

Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Yes sir!" Hiashi then smiled.

"Then there is nothing to be said. Go, I have work to do." Naruto let out a sigh.

"Oh and Naruto there is something I wish to talk to you about privately." Naruto now started to panic.

"Yes sir." Hinata smiled and left the room. Hinata walked into living room and spotted Hanabi and Neji having a drink of water. Neji was first to speak.

"So what was that about? Care to enlighten us?"

"Yeah, come one Hinata-nee-chan!"

"I'm pregnant! Isn't that fantastic?"

"Congratulations." Neji had said with a smirk. Suddenly there was a loud bang, which startled the three of them. All they saw was an orange blur that had raced out of the door. They looked back to see Hiashi with a sword swung onto his shoulder, smirking.

"Where did he go? I was just getting to know him."

Lmao yeah. So enjoy peeps!

Read and Review xx


	5. A Dream Come True

Lol so here's chapter 5! This WILL be the last chapter because I'm currently working on a new fic so stay tuned! :D

Naruto yawned, opened his eyes and smiled. There they were. His wife and his daughter; Yumi Uzumaki. Yumi's small frame was tucked in between the two of them, sleeping silently.

Yeah right. Let's just say she took after her dad.

Naruto grinned at his family. He continued to watch over his family until a certain little madam started stirring. Her pastel blue eyes blinked open and looked at her father. Naruto placed his hand onto her stomach and rubbed gently. Yumi looked up at her father and giggled at him. Naruto sat up and picked her up as well.

"Good morning hime!" He whispered quietly, trying not to wake up Hinata. Yumi started blowing bubbles at her father, causing Naruto to chuckle proudly.

He noticed the bandage on his hand from when Hinata had broke his hand when giving birth.

_Flashback:_

_Hinata giggled as she watched Naruto blow raspberries onto her stomach and the baby kicked Naruto in the teeth. Naruto sat up._

"_Jeez! Well we know who she'll take after!" Naruto laughed. Hinata laughed also and went to stand; however Naruto stopped her._

"_What cha need?"_

_Hinata shook her head at his concern over her and pushed him out of the way._

"_What I NEED is the toilet Naruto," she giggled leaving Naruto red in the face from embarrassment._

"_If I need you I will shout for you okay?" Naruto nodded and watched his Hime disappear into the toilet. Naruto sighed at his own insecurity. He cared too much for his Hime. He loved her. He looked down at his finger and smiled at the ring that was there. His Hime. He closed his eyes and remembered their wedding day. The way her hair was tied loosely in a bun, ringlets cascading down the sides of her face. The white and blue kimono she had worn, that had belonged to her mother. He remembered her smile, that gorgeous and breath-taking smile. The way she glowed when she saw him, her cheeks were a rosy colour as she descended up the isle with her father._

_She was so beautiful, she-_

"_NARUTO!" Naruto bolted up from his daydream to hear his name._

"_Hinata?"_

"_NARUTO THE BABY'S COMING!" Naruto ran to the bathroom, and opened the door._

"_What?"_

"_I SAID THE BABY'S COMING AND IF YOU DON'T MOVE YOUR ASS YOU ARE SO GOING TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH AND HAVE NO SEX FOR A YEAR!"_

_With that threat Naruto picked up Hinata and raced to the hospital. Naruto nearly tripped over himself when he came face to face with Tsunade._

"_Naruto? What's-"_

"_BABY!" Hinata growled out. Tsunade took Hinata from him and raced down the hallway, Naruto close behind her._

_-NHNHNH-_

"_Okay, Hinata. Breath in and out and push!"_

_Hinata cried out as she pushed and strained to get the baby out._

"_I can see the head! You're almost there, a few more pushes!"_

_Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand trying to sooth her._

"_You are doing so well Hime! Push!"_

" _I AM PUSHING! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY AND DO THIS!" She shouted at him squeezing his hand, to show him how much pain she was in. Naruto whimpered in pain as his hand crushed under her strength. Hinata took a quick break and then pushed again._

"_NGH!"_

_Baby cries were heard across the room. Hinata __cried in happiness._

"_It's a girl!"_

_Tsunade passed the now clean baby over to Hinata, who held it close to her. Naruto leant over with tears in his eyes._

"_She's beautiful…" Hinata nodded at his statement._

"_What shall we call her?" Hinata asked._

"_Yumi. Yumi Uzumaki."_

_-End Flashback-_

Naruto shivered. Man, Hinata was scary. Though no matter what, she still look beautiful. He looked over to take a glimpse at her and she was smiling up at him. She leant up and kissed him on the lips and kissed Yumi on the forehead.

It was their dream come true.

-NHNHNH-

That's All Folks!

*gets hit by a brink from porky pig*

OKAI! Read and Review!


End file.
